Artillery grenades are useful for a number of military and law enforcement applications. Such an artillery grenade may be fastened and secured in a holster to retain and secure the grenade during transport or other movement. While such an approach is beneficial, there is an ongoing need for improved holsters to further improve the security and retention of grenade holsters while also providing enhanced accessibility for enabling retrieval and extraction of the grenades from the holsters, when desired.